Magical Doll
Summary Magical Doll was a Delivery Event available from 02/20/2015 to 02/26/2015 with "Stuffed Animals" themed rewards. The Event Gifts are Cotton and Sewing Set. During this Event you can play the Event Gacha and get Charm UP items. Bonuses Limited Time Bonus Till 2/23 Maintenance Time (JST) Reach the Satisfaction Pts up to this date and GET the following: 5,000,000 - Cute Bunny on Apron ver. A pink x1 (Charm+150) 10,000,000 - Cute Frill Ribbon One-Piece ver. A pink x1 (Charm+250) 15,000,000 - Shining Piled Up Dolls Decor2 x1 Event Gacha Playing the Limited Gacha Fancy Witch Vol. 1 you can GET Charm Up items. 5 play - Lovely Jewel Magic Rod ver. A pink x1 (+200pt), Magic Wand x 1 10 play - Wavy Pony Tail Hair ver. A pink x1 (+300pt), Ultimate Magic Wand x1 20 play - Lovely Magical One-Piece ver. A pink x1 (+650pt), Ultimate Magic Wand x2 CocoPPa Model Club Bonus Team up with your Club Members to GET these items! Til 2/23 (Mon) Maintenance JST * 500,000 pt - Max Charge Drink x1 * 5,000,000 pt - Max Charge Drink x2 * 30,000,000 pt- NOTE: * Players who have earned over 200,000 are accounted for. * When you switch clubs during the event, the points will be left at the old club and will not be transfer to the new club. * items are scheduled to be given out after the 2/23/2015(mon) maintenance Rewards For Satisfaction Level Raise Satisfaction Lv. Get Items! 300pts - Magic Wand x1 2,000pts - Cotton x10 For Ranking Climb the Rankings, get Rewards! The outfit items will give you Charm pts for next event. Event Quest Event Quest No. 1: Cotton x 20 Event Quest No. 2: '''Limited Time Charge Drink (Till 2/26 JST) x 1 '''Event Quest No. 3: Magic Wand x 1 Event Quest No. 4: Sewing Set x 10 Event Quest No. 5: Smile Point x 200 Event Quest No. 6: Limited Time MAX Change Drink (Till 2/26 JST) x 1 Event Quest No. 7: 'Cotton x 10 '''Event Quest No. 8: '''Magic Wand x 1 '''Event Quest No. 9: '''Cotton x 20 '''Event Quest No. 10: Retro Handheld Knitting Basket ver.A white x1 ' '''Event Quest No. 11: '''Sewing Set x 10 '''Event Quest No. 12: '''Smile Point x 200 '''Event Quest No. 13: '''Ultimate Magic Wand x 1 '''Event Quest No. 14: '''Limited Time Charge Drink (Till 2/26 JST) x 1 '''Event Quest No. 15: '''Sewing Set x 15 '''Event Quest No. 16: '''Cotton x 20 '''Event Quest No. 17: '''Magic Wand x 1 '''Event Quest No. 18: '''Limited Time Charge Drink (Till 2/26 JST) x 1 '''Event Quest No. 19: '''Cotton x 20 '''Event Quest No. 20: Simple Knitted Beret Hat ver.A gray x 1 Event Quest No. 21: '''Smile Point x 300 '''Event Quest No. 22: '''Sewing Set x 20 '''Event Quest No. 23: '''Magic Wand x 1 '''Event Quest No. 24: '''Limited Time MAX Change Drink (Till 2/26 JST) x 1 '''Event Quest No. 25: '''Cotton x 30 '''Event Quest No. 26: '''Magic Wand x 1 '''Event Quest No. 27: '''Limited Time MAX Change Drink (Till 2/26 JST) x 1 '''Event Quest No. 28: Event Quest No. 29: Event Quest No. 30: '''Ultimate Magic Wand x 1 Notification '''Order * There are 2 Dolls to deliver Orders in this Event. When you deliver the specified number of Wand or Magic Wand to each Doll, your satisfaction level will increase. * 1 Order consists of 10 requests. When you clear Request 10, the order will be RESET and you'll start again from Request 1. * It is possible to RESET the Order, however all Order will be RESET together and you'll start the Order from Request 1. Peak Time * Peak Time is special time that Satisfaction Lv will increase 1.5 times after you clear a Request. * Sometimes 1.7 times Peak Time may start when cheering for other shows. * Welcoming Cat is a special item that you can have double peak time for 5 min. Charm * If you gain your Charm Points, extra points will be added to Satisfaction Level. Ex Order Benefit: 600% Your Charm Point: +700pt Total Satisfaction Lv: 700+ (700Pt x 500%) = 4200 * Charm- Up item is a special item that you can get by Event Gacha or qualifying conditions. it will produce the effect for the charm. * Extra Points will not be added for Charm Point during all Peak Time. * The outfit items from the list below will add charm pts for the next event. Limited Gacha "Fancy Witch" Satisfaction Lv reward outfit items Ranking Rewards outfit items * Charm pts will not be added for Stage or Decro items. Rewards/Ranking * Each reward will be added only one time when you reach the specified level of Satisfaction. * The reward for completing 1 Order will be added only one time. * The final ranking for Ranking will be added after the above Maintenance time, 2 / 26 / 2015. * The reward for Ranking will be added after the above Maintenance time. * We will inform about distribution on New. Magic Wand/ Ultimate Magic wan * The following items will be replaced as Charge Drink after Event period. Wand x5 > Drink x1 Magic Wand x1 > Drink x1 Event Gifts Cotton & Set will be removed after the "Magical Doll" Event. About Welcoming Cat * Double Peak Time will only be available during the Event period. * Cat will be removed after the Event. * Even if you use the Welcoming Cat during 1.5 and 1.7 Peak time, the Peak time will not become 3 or 3.4 times. Other * The avatars of sample images wear some items that isn't part of this Event. * If you obtained Satisfaction Level includes decimal points, it will be cut off. CocoPPa Model Club Bonus * Club that you are in on 2/23(Mon) is accounted for. * The Club that you are part of must fulfill the requirements to get the Club Bonus. * you will also have to get over 200,000 Satisfaction Personally, to get the Club Bonus as well. * Club Bonus will be deposited during maintenance on the 23rd JST into your Present Box. * The Satisfaction Points can not be transfered to your New Club if you decide to switch clubs, * The Satisfaction Points for your old club will not decrease even if you switch clubs. * Your Satisfaction Points will not decrease even if you switch clubs. Category:Events Category:Delivery Event